


Broken Things

by DarkPanda



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Frottage, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Mild Foot Fetish, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPanda/pseuds/DarkPanda
Summary: As Aerith leads Cloud through the ruined highway to Wall Market, they stumble on a group of bandits, who decide to take the trespassers' toll out of Aerith's body.CW CW CW! All sorts of dark and twisted shit! Read the tags!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Bandits
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Broken Things

The crumbling ruins of the underground highway wrapped around Cloud and Aerith like an oppressive cocoon of decaying civilization. Somewhere at the end of the highway was the entrance to Sector 7. Cloud wouldn't have taken if she hadn't insisted. The route, which turned out to be a path and full of obstacles and monsters.

They pressed through yet another narrow crack in the broken, decaying concrete and spilled out into a broad, open area of flat concrete. A few sticks, red with embers, leaned together in the middle. Cloud strode over to them and bent down, studying the campfire with his mako-blue eyes. "It's still warm."

Aerith crouched with him, her spiral-curled brown hair bouncing with the movement. Her voice was teasing, playful. "Should we relight it? Have our own campfire?"

Cloud stood and pretended that he didn't notice her flirting. She kept calling him her bodyguard but was treating this jaunt like a date. "I need to get back. Besides--"

Abruptly, a man with a black mask draped over his mouth strode through a door made of scrap metal on the other side of the area. Two other men followed close behind.

The leader, Beck, was bald and wore a black leather cincher and harness over a sleeveless. He made a broad gesture his hands. "Lookie here, boys! Caught us some burglars!"

Burke, who was as tall and thin and bald as Beck but instead wore a midriff shirt with long sleeves, pushed around to the front. "Comin' into our homes and stealing our shit--doin' crimes!"

Beck spun in a slow circle and pointed at Aerith, whose green eyes were more confused than threatened. "I'd say we're owed 'compensatory damages.' "

Butch, who was a much shorter man with oddly greenish skin and a mohawk ponytail, pushed to the front, the metal rings on his leather cross-harness bouncing a little. "Yeah! Complimentary--uh, compensable--uh, I don't get it."

Beck rolled his eyes. "How stupid can you be? It's crazy simple!" He grabbed Butch by the harness and shoved him aside. "Compensatory damages is like, uh... it's like... compensation... for damages!"

Burke waved his arms enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, that's what you get when you... no, when somebody else, uh..."

Cloud's voice was cool. "We haven't done anything wrong."

Aerith nodded and stepped forward, her pretty face set with determination. "Yeah. We were just passing through."

Burke shrugged. His scepticism bled heavily into his voice, but it sounded like he was smiling beneath his mask. "Oh? A likely story!"

Aerith sighed. "Okay. What do you want?"

Beck waved his arms in a new circle. "Nothing but our due recompense. That's all!"

Butch pushed back toward the front. "Wait, what? Do wreck-em-pants?"

Beck sounded annoyed. "No, shit-for-brains! 'Due recompense.' It's like, uh, it's like... compensatory damages!"

Butch loosed a nasty laugh. "Oh! So damage is recompense! I get it!"

Beck threw his arms wide and turned to Aerith. "Simple as that!"

Aerith, who was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this, shifted her grip on her staff. "I think we've heard enough."

***

They held their ground, even though they were outnumbered, up until Cloud took a grenade of sleeping gas in the face. He staggered to one knee and shook his head groggily. Beck was pretty familiar with how dizzy those things could make you.

As Burke advanced toward Cloud with his bat and a wicked grin, Aerith reached inside her jacket, fumbling for a packet of something. "Cloud!"

Beck grinned under his mask and twisted around to get behind her. Aerith didn't see him until it was too late.

"Oh no you don't!" Beck snagged one of Aerith's elbows, jerking her back against his chest and knocking her staff away. His other hand neatly stripped her materia bracelet and tossed it aside. When she tried to pull away, Beck hooked his arms through her elbows and dragged them up her back.

By Cloud, Burke wound up with the bat.

"No!" Aerith yelled, struggling in Beck's arms. But Beck was too savvy to give her any leverage. The bat struck the back of Cloud's head with a hollow **thunk.** He pitched forward onto his face. When Beck prodded Cloud with the bat, he didn't respond, and Butch snickered with delight as the muscled young man shifted limply.

Aerith screamed. "Cloud! Please, let me go to him! We'll give you anything!"

Beck's chuckle was sinister as he held Aerith tight against him. His hold was secure and she wasn't going anywhere, despite how she struggled. He held her so tightly that she felt the ridges and buckles of his leather harness press against her back through her red jacket. And lower against her ass, through her soft pink summer dress, she felt the large bulge in his jeans grind against her.

Beck spoke against Aerith's ear. "Oh, you're gonna give us plenty. Like Butch said, we want our wreck'em-pants."

It took the sweet, sheltered young woman a full second to understand what the bandit meant. Then she screamed again, a piercing wail with a much more desperate quality to it. Her black boots flashed and the lace hem of her dress flared in the air as she tried to kick her way free.

Beck just leaned back and hoisted the smaller woman off the ground. When one of her booted heels thudded against his calf, he grunted more in irritation than in pain. Over Aerith's wailing, he said, "A little help here?"

Burke and Butch looked up from where they had been busy going through Cloud's pockets.

"Oh, sure!" Butch scampered over. Aerith was still screeching in small bursts as she struggled and kicked, but the squat man with greenish skin caught one of her boots like he was practiced at this sort of thing. Which he was.

He roughly jerked her boot free, revealing the slender white feet and long, perfect toes. So beautiful. He pulled her toes to his mouth and began suckling on them. He loved the small, disgusted noise she made, and the way she tried to pull her leg free. It wriggled the toes in Butch's mouth.

While Butch occupied himself with one of Aerith's feet, Burke pushed in at the shorter man's side and grabbed Aerith's other leg. His heart pounded against his chest and he could feel his cock throbbing where it pressed against his jeans. He'd never seen someone so vibrant and beautiful in the slums, much less so innocent. And it was his turn to go first this time.

Burke pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth and teased up the lace edge of Aerith's long dress, rubbing his hand against her soft inner thigh. He hiked the dress up to a band around her waist, leaving her legs exposed to the dank, chill air. She panted and twisted, but there was nowhere for her to go. When Burke's fingertips caressed along the edge of her delicate panties, she actually whimpered, sending a tingle of anticipation straight into Burke's balls.

"No, please! Please don't." So soft. So pleading.

Burke tore Aerith's panties down her legs. They didn't tear, but instead dragged cruelly down her skin. Butch grumbled when the action pulled the girl's toes out of his mouth, but he helped Burke manipulate the frantic woman's leg through the hole before he went back to worshipping her toes with his tongue. He did appreciate the sight of her bush, its hair as lush as the hair on her head, never trimmed or touched. The panties were pushed down her other toned thigh, and Burke pressed in again, disrupting Butch's view. 

Burke palmed Aerith's mound and parted her folds with his dry fingers. Aerith's wails cut off with a harsh gasp. She was dry and terrified, just like Burke liked them.

"Yeah, there's gonna be damages," Burke said, using his leg to keep Aerith's legs spread while he fumbled at his fly.

Beck replied, "I'm glad you're happy." Aerith's desperate struggles were caressing pleasure into his cock through his jeans. He appreciated the sensation for what it was: foreplay. Grinding against Aerith's ass, he muttered near her ear. "Such a sweet tease. I'm gonna enjoy ya when it's my turn."

Burke unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled out a long, throbbing-hard cock that already had precum beading on its tip. He gave it a stroke as he shifted his grip on Aerith's leg, then slapped his hard length against the inside of Aerith's thigh. 

Butch held Aerith's other ankle wide and continued slurping at the her toes, though his eyes glittered as he watched.

Burke drank in the sight of Aerith's down-covered cunt, which wriggled as she futilely twisted her hips to try to get her legs free. Burke stroked a grubby, rough fingertip along the crinkled edges of Aerith's slit, then lined his cock up with her entrance.

"Please don't," Aerith pleaded.

"He ain't gonna listen," Beck whispered into Aerith's ear, savoring her short, sharp pants of breath. "But maybe if you're real good, we won't give you to the brick shithouse when we're done."

Beck watched Burke spear into Aerith with a sharply exhaled "hah!" 

The hard thrust forcefully parted Aerith's unwilling tunnel, and only ending with his jeans grinding into Aerith's unprotected mound. Aerith's eyes opened wide as the dry cock shoved past her outer lips and deep inside, burning the entire way. She cried out in pain.

To Burke, Aerith's tight cunt was the nicest his cock had felt in a long time. She was so tight, she squeezed every inch of his length. And she was so dry that he really had to force his way in, making her part for him every inch of the way. He liked it dry, even though it ease uncomfortable for him, too. It hurt so good.

It didn't hurt good for Aerith. She screamed and twisted against the arms holding her, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't really believed he would do it, she still couldn't believe this was happening. She could feel the pulsing of his cock as he tore it out and rammed it into her, feel the reluctant way her body gave way with sparks of bright pain.

Beck moaned into Aerith's sweet-smelling hair. Each time Burke slammed into Aerith, it was like he was using Aerith's unwilling body to stroke Beck through his jeans. Burke repeatedly pulled out only to slam balls-deep in again. Each time, she screamed or gasped or panted. Each time, her body stroked Beck's cock. He humped his jeans against her ass in time with Burke's thrusts. 

It would be Beck's turn soon. Burke never lasted, and Butch always went after. He liked to fuck in cum, he said it made it easier to go faster. Butch would go less unless they woke up the brick shithouse. When their larger partner joined in, he always went very last, because the girl was completely ruined when he was done.

But for now, Burke continued to rut deep into Aerith. It was easier as her reluctant body started to provide moisture. He felt an edge building. A few more thrusts into her warm, wet, gripping cunt, and he would come.

Aerith seemed to realize that, too. Tears stood in her amber eyes. "Please pull out. Please! It isn't safe!"

The protest built Burke's orgasm to the point of no return. He gave one last hard thrust and his eyes closed. "Nnngh!"

Beck nuzzled the girl's sweet, flower-smelling hair and whispered in her ear. "We're all gonna fill your pussy and breed you round and fat. Call it interest on damages."

The pretty young woman sobbed and hung loose in his arms. It was delicious. He licked the back of her neck, and she barely even whimpered. 

When Burke pulled out, blood and semen trickled down Aerith's thigh. He slapped her down-covered mound, and she yelped and shuddered. "We like kids."

Beck said, "Help me get her down." He wanted to watch fuck this fine girl properly, watch her eyes while he came inside her. Watch for the shame that would be there when he made her come while she was getting raped and bred.

Aerith still struggled when Beck let her arms down her back, but Burke was right there to help. The two of them muscled her to the ground with ease born from practice, even though Butch was no help, too busy slurping on the girl's toes and watching ther seep from her reddened pussy.

When her back was pressed to the rough concrete, Aerith tried to kick and scratch. Burke snickered and easily caught her wrists, pinning them above her head. No one minded her weak kicks. Beck just planted a knee inside her thigh so she couldn't get an angle on anything important.

His cock throbbed hard and insistent, restrained in his jeans, but he liked to take his time. He watched the young woman's chest heaved as she panted and struggled, then he reached down and tore the front of her dress open, freeing her soft breasts.

He caressed one, reveling in Aerith's sharp pants, especially when he pinched and rolled her pebbled nipple. He slapped one tit and then the other, watching them jiggle. "These are gonna look even nicer when they're full of with milk for the brat I'm gonna get on you."

As Aerith shook her head, he mauled her breasts with his hands. Then he dropped his mouth to them, sucking hard on her pink nipples, making her squirm and cry out in pain. He snickered and reached for his pants, using his knee to force Aerith's legs wider again.

Beck took Aerith slower, like a lover. His thrusts were slow and gentle, and he caressed her supple breasts and toyed with her nipples. He slid his hand down over her stomach, soiling the clean fabric with his grungy hands until his hand was below her waist. In time with each slow rock of his hips, he began to rub his thumb in small circles on the girl's hard nub, which was peeking out of its hood despite the unwanted nature of the sex.

Beck watched Aerith's face. Her tear-stained eyes had taken on a distant quality, but now she looked confused and disturbed. "What...?"

"You're gonna come for me."

Aerith shook her head, her sweaty hair limply flopping against the grimy concrete. "Please," she pleaded breathlessly, "please don't."

Beck continued thumbing her clit in time with his thrusts, speeding up a little. He could feel the way she sometimes pressed against him, the way her walls sometimes squeezed his invading cock a little tighter. Even though she clearly didn't want to, her body responded to Beck's insistent rubbing on her clit.

"Come for me," he said.

She shook her head again, but her little pants now weren't entirely fear and horror. He feel the way her cunt clutched around his cock. And then she gasped and clenched around him, squeezing. The shame on her face as she gasped and shuddered hooked straight into his balls.

Beck slipped his restraint and fucked her hard through her orgasm, letting his own sensations take over as her cunt spasmed around his cock. He felt his orgasm coming and hilted deep in the girl, just rocking inside while his balls pumped spurt after spurt of hot cum into her fertile womb.

He stayed inside, filling her, living in the moment of one of his life's rare pleasures. Then he slapped the girl's tit again and pulled out. "There's a good bitch."

To Burke, he said, "Let's get her ready fot Butch's turn."

Aerith whimpered.

Burke was already moving, and Beck didn't need to explain, but he did anyway. "Butch likes it a different way. Animalistic."

He grabbed one of Aerith's legs and flipped her hard onto her stomach. The cold concrete savaged nipples, and she whimpered again. The primitive part of her brain drove her to dig her fingers into the pavement, to try to drag herself to the gleaming materia bracelet that was just out of reach.

She didn't make it. Beck grabbed at her and dragged her back, and then hands were lifting her hips, holding her in place. 

A weight slammed down on top of Aerith and another hard cock shoved into her abused pussy, which now stretched easily to take it.

Butch mounted Aerith like a dog with Beck and Burke holding her up from either side. He splayed his body out on her back and rutted into Aerith as hard and fast as he could with his short, thick cock. He loved the slippery sensation of his cock plowing through seed.

The deep pistoning stroked a sensitive place deep inside Aerith. She could feel something rising to meet the hard, frantic thrusts. 

"Please, no," she whispered against the ground.

But her body didn't agree with her mind. Every time Butch rutted hard into her, the flared edge of his cock scraped across a horribly delicious place deep inside, and the slap of his balls vibrated her sensitive clit. It was combining into something as inevitable as how her clit sang when Beck made her come for him. Aerith struggled against it.

But Aerith's body shuddered in a sudden, unwanted release, sending pleasure coursing through her veins. Her stomach tensed, and Aerith's felt the answering twitch of Butch's cock deep inside her sore tunnel.

"She's milking me!" Butch slammed one more time deep into Aerith's pulsing pussy and released his load, spraying hot seed into her thirsty cunt. After one more grind, Butch pulled out with a wet squelch and slapped his gloved hand against her chafed ass.

"Good due wreck em pants," he panted.

Burke released his hold on Aerith and Beck did the same. They considered each other over Aerith's trembling back.

"Keep her? Breed her?" Burke's cock twitched to new life at the thought of mating with this fine woman until her stomach swelled with his seed. She'd be the most beautiful girl in their harem.

Beck shook his head. "Too dangerous. Look at her weapon, her bodyguard. Our dues is just gonna have to be enough."

Burke sighed, but he knew Beck was right. He turned to Butch. "Wake the brick shithouse!"

Butch cackled with goblinesque pleasure and dashed off into the scrap metal hut. He returned a few moments later with a man who stood head and shoulders above Beck, wearing a tight white mask and black leather everything else

Beck and Burke worked together to flip the shaking young woman onto her back again. They each grabbed once of Aerith's slim legs, now covered in grime and streaked with cum. She struggled weakly, but she was worn out and no match for them. They pulled her legs apart and up, bent her knees until they pressed at the sides of her scraped, abused breasts.

Butch elbowed the massive man and gestured to the obscene display of Aerith's dripping, reddened cunt. "For you! Cause you're such a good partner."

The huge bandit shuffled to where Aerith was held against the concrete, struggling weakly. He knelt down, leaning over her and peering at her face with his dull eyes. He didn't say anything. He just reaching down to fondle one of her breasts, kneading the fleshy mound in his hand. The brick shithouse wasn't interested like Butch was. He never talked, but he seemed to have only one thing on his mind. He stared at Aerith over his tight white mask with his dead, black eyes. When she squirmed a little and sobbed weakly, he nodded and stood up to work on his pants.

The cock that the huge man drew out of his jeans was nearly as big around as the business end of Beck's baseball bat. It's flared helmet was so red it was almost purple, larger than the young woman's closed fist. He gave his massive, swollen cock a few strokes where Aerith could see it, then knelt by her splayed cunt.

Aerith struggled weakly against the hands holding her against the grimy tunnel floor, legs up and spread, knees almost touching her ears. "Please," she begged them, tears beading and running from her luminous green eyes. "It won't fit. It can't fit!"

Beck snickered and slapped the inside of her thigh. "Sure it will. Babies fit out, don't they?"

Burke smirked and elbowed Beck. "She oughta thank us for loosenin' her up."

Butch just crouched until his cheek pressed against ther concrete, to the side and out of the way. He wanted to watch the big cock go into the pretty girl. 

The tip of the massive cock pressed against Aerith's gaping, dripping pussy. It looked so large against her small body. Maybe she was right that it wouldn't fit.

Then the brick shithouse started to push. Butch watched the woman's pussy stretch, her folds tiny compared to the massive object forcing them to yield.

Aerith keened in pain. She cried weakly and tried to squirm, but there was nowhere to go. Even though she couldn't move, her body instinctively tried to get away, and she gasped harshly for breath. She thought her pussy had gone numb from the earlier fucking, but this was too much. She felt so full, and he was barely in. He kept pressing, and she kept stretching fuller and fuller, far beyond where she thought she would ever stretch.

Butch watched the head of the massive cock slowly force past the unwelcoming ring of her cunt lips, stretching them wider and wider, until the head was suddenly all the way in and those lips sealed to the thick, veiny shaft. The grungy bandit continued to press forward, and the girl gasped and shuddered as he filled her and broke her to his massive cock. Then he pulled back, only to fill her again with a new thrust.

From where he held Aerith's leg up, Beck could see the woman's stomach ripple where the huge cock passed back and forth. Her body rocked, her small breasts with the reddened nipples waving like little flowers in a stiff breeze.

From his crutch near the girl's cunt, Butch licked his lips. The massive man was only two-thirds of the way inside. Every time he pulled out, his cock was shiny with spent cum and her juices. Butch could feel himself getting hard again, anticipating the end.

The brick shithouse picked up the pace and grew erratic. Aerith rocked loosely beneath him, barely even crying anymore. Butch saw the man's balls tighten up to his body, and he held his breath, knowing.

When the last third of the massive cock slammed into Aerith, breaking through all the walls inside and planting itself directly in her womb, she screamed.

Beck watched the shithouse's cock pulse through the pink cloth dress stuck to of Aerith's stomach, delivering rope after rope of cum directly into her womb. It was a shame she looked to have passed out. He would have like to have told her how her stomach was already swelling, and that just with seed.

When the brick shithouse was finished, he pulled out with a wet squelch. A gush of thick white semen followed his cock out. Aerith's cunt gaped open, her pussy spread impossibly wide. The bandits let her legs fall.

Butch pulled his freshly hard cock out of his jeans, but Beck slapped Butch on the back of the head. "Come on, idiot. Her bodyguard's starting to wake up."

***

When Cloud groggily opened his eyes, Aerith was the first thing he saw, crumpled in the shreds of her dress, semen oozing from her destroyed cunt. One more used and broken thing discarded in the rubble under Midgar.

After the baby was born, Aerith gave it to the Leaf House. She couldn't bear to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Up until the part where I have Cloud get knocked out, this is the ACTUAL dialogue from the Remake. I'm not even joking. How could I not turn it into dark porn? They gave me no choice, really.


End file.
